OS captain cobra
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: os CAPTAINCOBRA SPOILERS 6x06. "Tu n'es pas MON PÈRE" (oui j'ai un gros problème pour faire des résumés, mais bon l'idée c'est du angst entre les deux true love de ma Swan. hahaha.


_Il ne se soucie ni de toi ni d'Emma._

 _Qu'est-ce- que tu vas faire maintenant ?_

Henry rangea aussitôt les ciseaux la poche intérieur de son manteau, inspira quelques instant avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Et bien...t'en as mis du temps pour sortir les poubelles, kid ».

Être resté écouter l'Evil Queen avait forcément attisé la curiosité de sa mère. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité sur sa rencontre avec sa « troisième » mère...ni sur les ciseaux.

« Euh...je prenais l'air...pour réfléchir, 'man ».

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Henry avait beau avoir décidé d'aider Killian à choisir la maison lorsqu'ils étaient à Camelot, être confronté à son emménagement était bien différent.

Il n'avait pas mesuré l'impact de devoir « partager » sa mère avec lui. Le jeune adolescent devait se l'avouer, une part de lui était jaloux. Il voulait sa mère pour lui tout seul...surtout maintenant. Henry voulait profiter le plus possible de sa mère tant qu'il en avait encore la chance.

« Bon...je dois aller rencontrer Aladdin, lâcha Emma. Sois sage, _kid_ ».

Emma lui embrassa le front tendrement avant de se retourner vers Killian. Elle lui donna un chaste baiser.

« Passes une bonne journée, Killian….t'aime ».

Une fois qu'Emma passa le seuil de la porte de _leur_ maison, Killian continua de laver la vaisselle.

Henry, lui, s'était assis sur la canapé, songeur. Il repensait aux paroles de l'Evil Queen tout en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait dos.

 _Il ne se soucie pas de toi._

 _Ni d'Emma._

Henry ne savait quoi penser. Au fond de lui, il savait que l'Evil Queen tentait de le manipuler, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette façon d'agir. Il l'avait après tout subi pendant près de dix ans.

Il avait également en image toutes ces fois où Killian les avait sauver tous. Toutes ces fois où il avait risqué sa vie pour eux...allant jusqu'à se sacrifier pour eux.

Cela signifiait bien qu'ils se souciaient d'eux, non ?

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir gardé les ciseaux qui, comme l'avait si bien rappelé l'Evil Queen, était la seule chose pouvant prendre ce qui rendait Emma spéciale ?

Pourquoi mentir ?

Peut-être se souciait-il d'eux beaucoup moins que ce qu'il ne pensait finalement...peut-être même ne se souciait pas du tout d'eux.

« Peux-tu passer un coup d'éponge sur la table s'il te plaît, lad ».

A l'entente de la voix de Killian, Henry sortit de ses pensées avec un sentiment de colère. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui donner des ordres ? Il n'était pas son père et ne le sera jamais. JAMAIS.

« Non » répondit-il avec nonchalance.

« Non ? » répéta Killian, clairement étonné.

« T'as très bien entendu, PIRATE », rétorqua-t-il avec rage.

« Henry... »

« NOON ! » le coupa Henry. « T'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Pourquoi je devrais passer un coup d'éponge ? »

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé, Henry ! » lâcha l'adulte, légèrement emporté par le comportement de l'enfant.

« Et bien...je ne le ferais pas. T'ES PAS MON PÈRE, je n'ai pas à t'écouter ».

Killian resta sans voix. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de remplacer le père d'Henry. Il n'oserait jamais prendre la place de Neal dans la vie du garçon.

Oui, il se souciait de lui. Oui, il serait toujours là pour lui mais il n'oserait jamais prendre une telle place dans sa vie si ce n'était pas le souhait d'Henry. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à l'accepter.

« Où-est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Killian alors qu'Henry s'apprêtait à quitter la maison.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, PIRATE, TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE, je n'ai AUCUN compte à te rendre ».

« Henry, je ne... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que l'adolescent avait quitté le domicile en courant. Et Killian n'avait pas la moindre idée où l'enfant se rendait. Il aurait dû le retenir. Il aurait insister davantage sur où l'enfant se rendait. Pour sa sécurité.

Killian décida alors de faire la chose qu'il pensait le plus responsable. Avertir sa mère. Ses mères en réalité, ainsi que ses grands-parents. Il ne pouvait prendre aucun risque avec l'Evil Queen dehors.

Une heure plus tard, Killian décida de se rendre à bord du Jolly Roger afin de demander à Belle si tout se passait bien à bord. Et c'était le cas. Son amie, malgré les quelques nausées matinales, s'était parfaitement accommodée à la vie sur un bateau.

« Hey, Killian...avant que tu ne partes. Quelqu'un a déposé cette lettre pour toi ».

Le brun prit alors l'enveloppe que lui tendait Belle en souriant, et sortit de la cabine. Il ne quitta cependant pas son navire. Non, il décida de s'installer à la proue du Jolly pour lire cette étrange missive qui lui avait été déposée.

« _Cher Capitaine,_

 _Il me semble toujours attendre ce que tu m'as promis il y a des années de cela._

 _Je n'ai pas été chanceux autrefois, mais aujourd'hui….le vent semble être avec moi._

 _Nemo »_.

Killian ne comprit pas. Nemo l'avait autrefois kidnappé afin qu'il ne lui trouve un objet précieux. Le pirate avait cependant réussi à s'échapper de son étrange navire. Pourquoi Nemo disait-il avoir le vent de son côté aujourd'hui ?

Puis quelque chose tomba sur le pont de son navire. Quelque chose qui paraissait être un bouton. Un bouton d'un manteau….le manteau d'Henry.

« Henry ».

Il ne fallut qu'un quart de seconde à Killian pour retourner sur ses pieds et quitter le navire. Il devait retrouver Henry. Il ferait de son possible pour que Nemo ne fasse pas de mal à Henry. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait si quelque chose arrivait au garçon.

-/-

« Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que vous travailler pour l'Evil Queen ? » questionna-t-il à son ravisseur.

« Oh non, _lad_. Je ne travaille pour personne », répondit Nemo.

« ALORS POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ ENLEVÉ ? » cria Henry tout en essayant de se détacher. En vain.

« Doucement, tu vas te blesser. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec le crochet de ton père dans le ventre si tu venais à te faire du mal ».

Le crochet de son père ? Cet homme pensait que le pirate était son père ? Il était attaché ici à cause du pirate ? Et bien...peut-être que l'Evil Queen avait raison. Peut-être que Killian était de mèche avec cet homme.

« IL N'EST PAS MON PÈRE ! » s'énerva le garçon.

« Vraiment ? J'avais cru que...je….enfin je veux dire je vous ai vu traîner ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Je vous ai vu pratiquer le combat à l'épée avec ces pathétiques bouts de bois et j'ai cru que….enfin, vous me sembliez vraiment très proches ce jour-là ».

Très proches. Henry avait aimé pratiquer le combat à l'épée avec Killian. Tout comme il aimait leurs sorties en mer. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils passaient tous deux de très bons moments.

« Et bien, non. Nous ne sommes pas proches. Il traîne juste avec moi parce qu'il est le petit-ami de ma mère », mentit Henry.

« Peu importe. Je sais qu'en t'ayant ici, je vais le forcer à venir à moi et il ferait tout ce que je lui dirais ».

Henry se mit à rire nerveusement. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait que Killian n'avait rien à voir avec cet enlèvement. Mais cela pouvait également signifier qu'il était le seul à être courant de sa position et après son comportement du matin, il ne viendra pas l'aider.

« Vous perdez votre temps, il ne viendra pas », marmonna Henry.

« Ah oui ? », ricana Nemo.

« Oui. Il ne se soucie pas de moi. Il ne viendra pas », dit l'adolescent.

Dix minutes passèrent au cours desquelles Henry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Seul le bruit des vagues sur la coque du bateau rompait le silence.

Puis des pas au dessus de leur tête.

« Il semblerait que ton « il n'est pas mon père » a reçu mon message, lad », sourit Nemo en ouvrant la cabine.

Malheureusement pour lui, il reçut un coup de poing et tomba sur le plancher. Henry leva doucement les yeux pour découvrir, avec surprise, Killian. Il était venu. Il se souciait de lui.

« ATTENTION, DERRIÈRE-TOI ! » s'exclama Henry.

Killian réussit de justesse à se dégager des deux premiers hommes de Nemo, les faisant eux-aussi rejoindre leur capitaine.

« Tu vas bien, _lad_? » demanda Killian en rejoignant Henry.

« T'es venu », lâcha l'adolescent, soulagé.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu, Henry. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. » répliqua-t-il en lui défaisant ses liens.

« Et bien...et bien. Ravi de voir à quel point notre très cher capitaine ne se soucie pas de toi, lad » déclara Nemo, qui venait tout juste de se relever.

« NE T'APPROCHES PAS ! » s'écria Killian en dégainant son épée avant d'ajouter « Reste derrière moi, Henry ».

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Hook, voyons….nous sommes amis, non ? C'est ainsi que tu souhaites la bienvenue à un ami ? En le menaçant avec ton épée ? » fit Nemo en s'avançant vers l'intéressé.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu t'en prends à quelqu'un que j'aime et tu crois que je vais te souhaiter la bienvenue ? »

 _Quelqu'un que j'aime._

 _Quelqu'un que j'aime._

Ces mots se répétaient encore et encore dans la tête d'Henry. Killian ne se souciait pas seulement de lui, il l'aimait. Même après s'être comporter comme le dernier des crétins le matin-même, Killian l'aimait.

« Oh...s'il te plaît, Killian. Ce gamin vaut-il réellement la peine de ruiner ce que nous avions autrefois, hein ? Un gosse qui ne croit même pas en la sincérité de tes sentiments à leur égard...à lui et sa mère ? Allez, j'ai besoin de toi...pour retrouver cette relique. Souviens-toi le bon vieux temps...toi, moi...comme père et fils, à la recherche de ce célèbre trésor. Nous pourrons être une famille...et je douterais jamais de toi...n'oublies pas, ta place est à bord du Nautilus».

C'est vrai que malgré leurs débuts, Killian avait toujours respecté en quelque sorte Nemo. Il l'avait même vu comme une figure paternelle...la première depuis la mort de Liam. Mais sa quête pour sa revanche l'avait finalement ramené à la « raison ». Il ne pouvait pas rester à chercher indéfiniment une relique...une relique qui ne lui permettrait même pas de tuer le Dark One.

« Désolé » sourit Killian. « Mais j'ai déjà une famille. Une famille qui m'aime et que j'aime. Et je ne les abandonnerais pas. JAMAIS ».

« Bien sûr que si » riposta Nemo en grognant. « Tu l'as déjà fait. Avec moi. Pour ta ...ne m'avais-tu pas dit le jour de notre rencontre que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une famille ? Que personne ne pourrait remplacer ce que le Dark One t'as pris ?» conclut-t-il en s'approchant de Killian.

« J'ai abandonné ma vengeance... ».

Alors que Killian commençait à s'éloigner de Nemo, ce dernier lâcha :

« Un jour, il t'abandonnera, _lad._ Il t'abandonnera parce qu'il est juste comme son père ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon père ? » demanda Killian en rejoignant Nemo.

« Oh, Killian….beaucoup de chose. Je l'ai connu avant même qu'il ne rencontre ta mère. Il vivait à bord du Nautilus avant qu'il ne parte...pour sa famille disait-il ». Nemo se mit à rire et continua « il me répétait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais sa famille mais l'histoire a démontré le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité c'est que...ton père ne s'est jamais soucié de vous...et par vous je veux dire ton frère et toi. Il ne restait avec vous que pour être avec votre mère….mais elle est morte. Plus rien ne le retenait de rester avec vous hein. Tout comme plus rien te retiendra sur ce tas de terre lorsque ta très chère….Emma, c'est ça ? Oui….Emma. Plus rien ne te retiendra ici lorsqu'Emma mourra. Ton père n'a pas hésité à abandonner sur un bateau sa propre chaire, alors pourquoi resterais-tu pour un gosse qui n'es pas ta propre chaire ? ».

« PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS MON PÈRE ! » cria avec hargne Killian.

C'est à ce moment que les deux hommes de Nemo se réveillèrent.

« Henry...sors d'ici » lâcha le pirate.

« Mais... »

« NE DISCUTE PAS, SORS ! » insista-t-il. « Tu te mets à l'abri….MAINTENANT ! ».

-/-

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Killian était à présent seul avec les trois hommes dans la cabine. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore trouvé un moyen d'en sortir mais il avait au moins le soulagement qu'Henry soit sain et sauf. Du moins, il espérait que le garçon l'avait écouté.

« Killian...souviens toi, avant que tu ne quittes le Nautilus...nous étions une famille...tous. Tu peux toujours remplacer cette haine dans ton cœur par la famille que nous formons. TU es un homme de la mer, ta place n'est pas dans ce genre de maison ridicule...mais sur...sous mer ».

Le brun se mit à rire, laissant Nemo et ses hommes bouches bées. Après s'être calmé, Killian s'approcha de Nemo et lui dit :

« J'ai DÉJÀ une famille. Ma place est avec eux, pas à bord ton navire ».

« Tu tiens vraiment à eux ? » demanda Nemo, attendri.

« Bien sûr que je tiens à eux » s'insurgea Killian. « Je mourrai pour eux….hein...en fait, je suis mort pour eux ». Face à l'étonnement du Capitaine du Nautilus, le brun ajouta « Longue histoire. En court...je suis mort, ils se sont rendus dans l'Underworld pour me ramener mais ça n'a pas fonctionné puis Zeus m'a ramené à la vie...ici, où est ma place. Aux côtés des gens que j'aime ».

« Ils... »

Nemo ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un gros fracas se fit entendre. Les quatre hommes sortirent alors de la cabine pour rejoindre le pont du bateau. Les deux premiers hommes furent, une nouvelle fois, assommés.

Alors que Killian était lui aussi sur le point de se faire assommer, il réussit à l'éviter et désarmer….

« HENRY ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » déclara Killian avec grand étonnement. « Je croyais t'avoir dit de te mettre à l'abri ? »

« Euh ouais...je n'écoute jamais, tu sais » répondit Henry.

Killian savait qu'il devrait être en colère que le garçon ne l'ai pas écouté. Mais il était têtu tout comme sa mère….il venait d'ailleurs de lui dire la même chose que sa mère lui avait dit lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé de la rivière des âmes perdues.

« Je sais que tu vas être en rogne contre moi parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté mais...je devais revenir pour te sauver...c'est ce qu'une famille fait » expliqua l'adolescent.

« Et bien » lâcha Nemo en rejoignant les deux bruns. « j'étais sur le point de te le dire lorsque nous avons été interrompu...mais il semble que TA famille tient à toi autant que tu tiens à eux...je me trompe, _lad_? ».

Henry était confus. Pourquoi ce Nemo qui l'avait enlevé agissait-il maintenant ainsi ? Lui qui avait voulu leur prendre Killian ? Le regard de ce dernier, rassurant, lui permit de répondre.

« Non. Je...sais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure mais...j'avais tort. Killian n'est peut-être pas mon père mais je ne pourrai pas rêver mieux comme beau-père que lui ».

Killian n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions mais cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir cette larme au coin de son œil. La main de Nemo sur son épaule le ramena quelque peu à la réalité.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse partir avec ton garçon ».

« Aye » lui sourit Killian avant d'ajouter « J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches ».

« J'espère aussi ».

-/-

Alors que Killian et Henry rentrèrent tout juste chez eux, le plus âgé des bruns reçu un appel d'Emma : elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

« Ta mère sera là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, _lad_. Je lui prépare un chocolat, t'en veux un ? ».

« Euh...ouais, merci ».

Après quelques secondes écoulées, l'adolescent s'approcha de son beau-père, honteux.

« Je...je..euh, voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce matin. Par rapport à la table, de t'avoir crier dessus que tu n'étais pas mon père ».

Killian lui sourit puis dit « Hey, je...ne veux pas remplacer ton père, Henry. Je sais à quel point il était important pour toi. Je veux juste être là pour toi ».

« Je sais » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. « C'est juste que...ce que l'Evil Queen a dit».

« L'EVIL QUEEN ? » cria Killian avant de continuer à voix normale « Quand t'a-t-elle parlé ? ».

« Ce matin lorsque je suis allé sortir les poubelles. Elle m'a dit que tu ne te souciais pas de nous...'man et moi. Je savais que tu ne nous ferais jamais de mal mais...y'a eu ça ».

Henry sortit alors les ciseaux de son manteau. Le garçon les tenait entre ses doigts moites.

« C'est la seule chose qui puisse prendre à Emma ce qui la rend spéciale et... »

« Être la Savior n'est pas ce qui rend ta mère spéciale, _lad_. Elle est spéciale parce qu'elle est Emma….avec ses forces et ses faiblesses » dit Killian.

« Je sais … mais, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne veut pas. Pourquoi tu les as gardés?Tu ne vas pas les utiliser ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Non, lad. Je ne les utiliserais pas contre le gré de ta mère. Je... » s'interrompit Killian. Il ferma les yeux, inspira puis poursuivit « Je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser. Je ne pouvais pas jeter la seule chose qui pourrait la sauver. Je sais qu'elle a refusé de les utiliser mais si….mais demain, si on ne trouve pas d'autres solutions, et qu'elle veuille changer d'avis ? Elle...s'est tant battue pour que nous puissions avoir tout ça, que tous les trois, nous puissions vivre dans cette maison que nous avons choisi tous les deux à Camelot mais...il y a cette chose qui dit que son destin est de mourir. Emma mérite tant cette vie qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir. Et toi, Henry...tu ne mérites certainement pas de perdre ta mère. C'est... »

« pas juste » continua Henry. « C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne veux pas la perdre non plus. Elle ramène la fin heureuse de tout le monde mais elle n'a pas la sienne. Ça craint ».

Cela craignait effectivement. Qui pouvait bien décider du sort comme cela ? Imposer un tel fardeau à une personne qui n'a strictement rien demandé et ensuite lâcher une telle bombe ? Sans doute un gros bâtard.

« Alors...il faut trouver une autre cachette maintenant », dit Henry.

« Non, lad », lui sourit Killian en lui prenant les ciseaux des mains.

« Non ? Pourquoi ? » questionna le garçon.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu portes le poids de ce secret, Henry. Spécialement si...le temps de ta mère est compté. Je vais lui dire la vérité ». expliqua-t-il.

« Mais elle va être en rogne contre toi ! ».

« Je sais, Henry. Mais je dois assumer mes actes ».

Et Emma aurait toutes ses raisons d'être en colère contre lui. Elle lui avait fait confiance en lui confiant la tâche de se débarrasser des ciseaux. Il méritait bien qu'elle soit en colère...même s'il l'avait par amour. Emma arriva justement à ce moment précis.

« Okay », murmura Henry. « Je...vais monter...pour vous laisser parler ».


End file.
